


Children

by Napoleonic Power Monger (Rynegade)



Series: Sam/Jack Stargate Monthly Oneshot Challenge (MOS) [1]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 15:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4398074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rynegade/pseuds/Napoleonic%20Power%20Monger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's got a bad habit of asking the same question over and over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Children

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Sam/Jack Stargate Monthly Oneshot Challenge over on tumblr, this oneshot is based on the prompt 'children'. I have absolutely no idea where it came from or what the heck my muse was doing but it amused me and I decided to share. This is unbeta'd so all mistakes are, as always, my own.

“Do you want kids, Carter?”

The question comes from so far out in left field that Sam is entirely unprepared for it. She trips over her own feet, stumbling slightly as she stares at her commanding officer in shock; Colonel O’Neill keeps his gaze forward but Sam can see his amusement in the slight curl of his mouth. She shifts her P90 from one hand to the other and frowns, trying to figure out where the question came from. It's not that she hasn't thought about kids - she's always wondered what'd it'd be like to be a mother - but she's not sure why the colonel is asking her something so personal.

"Uh, yes sir, I guess I do," she says slowly when she finds her voice. "Do you, sir"

He doesn't answer.

* * *

"Hey Carter, do you want kids?"

She's proud of herself for managing to keep her soda from shooting out of her nose. She remembers the last time the colonel asked her this - two years ago on an alien planet, just after their third time through the gate together - and she's just as startled now as she was then. She's not sure why he asks this particular question again since she's sure he remembers her previous answer but she nods and turns her attention back to watching Teal'c bowl another strike.

"Yes sir, I do."

He grimaces at Daniel's third gutterball of the night.

* * *

"Have you thought about having kids, Carter?"

She covers her laugh with a cough and pretends to ignore the raised eyebrow he aims her way.  He's predictable with that question and she knew it was coming when he looked over at her with a serious expression. It's almost like clockwork at this point; every two years he asks her the same thing. The last two times she hesitated but this time her answer is swift and sure.

"Of course I have, sir." She focuses on a shape in the distance, shifting her P90 to make herself more comfortable. "You?"

He grunts noncommittally.

* * *

"Still want kids, Carter?"

She glares at him, her eyebrow raised in an impressive imitation of a certain Jaffa. She's got her arms full and he's just _standing_ there, smirking smugly. The irritating quirk of his lips is enough to make her see red but she just smiles the smile that says she's less than impressed with him.

"If you're going to be a smartass, at least be a helpful smartass," she grunts and his chastised expression makes her frustration fade. "Seriously, my arms are asleep here, Jack."

He takes his son and smiles at his daughter, sleeping in her mother's arms.


End file.
